


Closer

by paxambabes



Series: Mark the Spider Fucker [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Egg Laying, Explicit Sexual Content, Gags, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oviposition, Slapping, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 01:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12288825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxambabes/pseuds/paxambabes
Summary: After Mark's last encounter with Jack, he eagerly goes back for more.





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to the spider fic because ya'll wanted it and now this is gonna be a series. I do plan on bringing Tyler into this soon but I need ideas for what he'd be. Anyways, I'm still going to hell for this but enjoy anyway! Also, you can send me feedback at my tumblr, transantisepticeye!
> 
> Triggers: hitting, oviposition, spiders, sex with spiders

It'd been a week since Mark had that fateful encounter with the handsome spider boy, and he couldn't stop thinking about it.

The night after the encounter, Mark had to pick baby spiders out of his skin for hours, in between throwing them up. Mark started to regret what he'd done, but part of him secretly got a thrill out of the thought of having more eggs laid inside of him. That thought almost made Mark throw up more, but he was currently busy expelling spiders from his body. As Mark braced himself against the toilet, he went against his better judgement and decided to pay Jack another visit. This time it'd be strictly platonic, no sex involved. But in the back of Mark's mind, he knew that was a lie. Once the vomiting had stopped and Mark recovered, he started up the car and headed towards the abandoned factory.

It was well into the night when Mark arrived at the building, the lights already on. Maybe Jack had been expecting him? He highly doubted that, but Mark opened the creaky old door, and stepped inside. This time, the lights were set brighter and it seemed to be cleaner. Mark stepped into the center of the room, nervous that he couldn't see Jack anywhere. Then, he heard a skittering sound coming from the rafters. Before Mark could react, Jack jumped down from the ceiling, landing right behind him. Mark turned around and screamed in surprise, falling to the floor. Jack laughed, coming closer to him.

"So, I didn't scare you off for good? I'm surprised you even came back," Jack let out another breathy laugh. God that was so cute, Mark thought to himself. Then again, everything about Jack was cute, even his horrifying spider body. 

"Well I would've come earlier, but I was too busy throwing up spiders all day thanks to you," Mark joked, flushing at the memory of how the spiders got there in the first place. Jack leaned down and pinned Mark to the ground with his legs, his arms coming to rest by Mark's head. Mark gulped, realizing where this was probably going.

"As much as I love your cute little noises when I fuck you, I'd love to gag you tonight. Think you can handle that, darling?" Jack brought his face closer to Mark's, his lips inches away from Mark's. Mark shivered at the thought of not being able to speak, being at Jack's mercy. 

"I'll take that as a yes. And I want you to do something else for me okay? I want you to do everything I say, and call me master. Is that alright?" Jack breathed lightly, waiting for Mark's answer. Mark groaned, surprised that Jack knew all of his major kinks. Mark stuttered out a weak yes, and Jack rewarded him with a light kiss, and a promise of something more. Jack broke the kiss and pulled off Mark's shorts, hoisting him up so that Mark's leg were now around Jack's waist.

"Put your arms around my neck and don't let go, okay?" Jack whispered sweetly, but sternly in Mark's ear. Mark obeyed, wrapping his arms around Jack's shoulders and locking his legs in place. 

"Stay completely still," Jack commanded, bringing a long piece of webbing out from who knows where, and tying it around Mark's Mark. Once Jack was finished, he trailed a clawed finger along Mark's cheek, admiring his work. Mark was already hard, and god was he embarrassed. Mark groaned through the gag as he felt Jack's cock rubbing against his. Mark tried to grind against it, but was stopped by Jack's hands gripping his hips tightly.

"Did I say you could move? Don't make me punish you," Jack threatened, digging his claws further into Mark's hips.

"To make this better for you, I'm going to give you a little help. It'll hurt for a second, but you'll feel so good," Jack assured him, rearing his head back and baring his fangs. This time only his canines were sharp, the others must have been retracted. Before Mark could do anything, Jack had dug his fangs into Mark's neck as he cried out in pain, muffled by the gag. At first, it was painful but as the moments went on, Mark started to feel tingly and hot all over like a rush of adrenaline had just hit him. Every touch of Jack's roaming hands on his skin left a trail of electricity shooting through Mark's veins. Everything seemed heightened, as if the sensitivity had been turned up. Mark moaned through the gag as Jack withdrew his fangs and hoisted Mark further up, positioning his cock at Mark's entrance.

"I want you to scream for me, Mark. If you do good, I'll cut the gag off so I can hear you scream my name," Jack said sweetly, clearly enjoying what he was seeing. Mark nodded, only caring about getting fucked. Mark braced himself for the familiar pain as Jack slowly entered him. Mark winced as Jack's huge cock stretched him open impossibly wide. Mark was moaning, but obviously not enough to Jack's liking. Jack reared his hand back, slapping Mark in the face and scratching him in the process. Mark let out a long, low moan and tried to get Jack's cock even deeper. Before Mark could adjust himself, Jack thrust the rest of the way in, hitting Mark's prostrate straight on. Mark screamed in pleasure, nails digging into Jack's shoulders.

"There we go, my sweet little whore. Moan for master and I'll cut the gag off," Jack gritted out, trying to keep his cool. Mark moaned again, embarrassed that he enjoyed being called degrading names. Jack just laughed in response, bringing a claw to the back of Mark's head, severing the gag. The gag fell to the wayside, and Mark was finally able to make as much noise as he wanted to. Jack stopped his movements and started grinding inside of Mark, causing Mark to groan.

"Just fuck me as hard as you can. Please master, I want your cock so bad," Mark cried out in arousal, face flushed and looking desperate. Jack groaned, bringing Mark in for a punishing kiss, raking his claws alongside Mark's cheeks. As Jack kissed him, he increased the speed of his thrusts, not stopping. Mark was almost crying now from the need to come, arousal only heightened by the stinging sensation on his face and the blood running down his cheeks. Whatever Jack had injected into him earlier was heightening every little sensation in Mark's body to the point of over stimulation. Mark couldn't focus on anything except for the fast drag of Jack's thick cock inside of him, the ridges hitting every spot in the right way. Soon the kiss was forgotten, Jack resting his face in the crook of Mark's neck, whole body shaking due to the force of his punishing rhythm.

"Oh fuck, master. Please fuck me, oh god. Fill me up please, I need it so bad," Mark whined, not even caring how needy he sounded. Jack responded by gripping Mark's hair tightly, pulling at his scalp to the point of bleeding. All Mark could do was whine and try to match Jack's rhythm, now fast enough that Mark couldn't keep up. 

"Fuck, Mark. You're such a pretty little whore. You're my little slut aren't you? You're craving my eggs inside of you again aren't you?" Jack growled, knowing exactly what Mark wanted to hear. Mark's head was swimming, overcome with lust. Mark nodded and reached down to stroke his aching cock, but Jack batted his hands away and replaced them with his. Mark sighed, bouncing on Jack's cock, trying to focus on the sensation of being filled, but Jack was moving his hands expertly on Mark's cock. Mark knew he couldn't keep it together any longer, but he knew that he had to wait for Jack to come.

"Don't you dare come yet. If you do, I'll strangle you," Jack threatened, pulling Mark's head back and staring him straight in the eyes. Mark didn't think Jack would that, but who knew with him. Mark tried to hold back as he felt Jack's hips stutter and his rhythm falter. Soon Jack's hips stopped completely, his grip on Mark's hair tightening even further. Jack cried out, sobbing in pleasure as Mark finally felt himself fill up with Jack's come. Next came the familiar sensation of the eggs filling him up and Mark sighed. Soon, Jack collapsed from the force of his orgasm, still holding Mark up. As the last dregs of Jack's orgasm came, Mark begged him to let him come.

"Go ahead pet, you can come," Jack whispered soothingly into Mark's ear, speeding up his strokes. The smoothness of Jack's claws moving over the head of his cock finally pushed Mark over the edge, come painting the green of Jack's hands. Eventually, Mark relaxed and Jack gently slid out of him. He placed Mark gently on the ground and leaned down to scoop him into a hug. 

"Thank you so much, Mark. I just get really lonely out here y'know?" Jack said breathlessly, still recovering from his orgasm.

"No, I get it. Before you I hadn't gotten laid in a while," Mark laughed, stroking Jack's soft hair. Jack just snorted at that, wrapping Mark tightly in his arms.

"Y'know, I may have some equally monstrous friends that you might want to meet," Jack mused, running his hands through Mark's hair.

"Are you trying to set up an orgy?" Mark laughed, not entirely opposed to the idea if they were as cute as Jack. Jack laughed again, stopping to yawn.

"I can go if you need me to," Mark asked, concerned. 

"No, please stay here with me. I just need some company," Jack said sadly, and Mark's heart almost broke. Mark nodded and withdrew himself from Jack's arms and curled up between his front two legs. Jack leaned down and enveloped Mark in his warm embrace, nuzzling his hair. Within an hour, both of them were fast asleep, curled up in each other's arms.

Maybe Mark could get used to this.


End file.
